1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication device and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus for selecting one of two communication units having excellent communication environment during a web service mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent portable terminal includes a plurality of communication units and provides data and voice communications and an Internet service. A communication unit for a communication service may operate Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Wideband Code-Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), and Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication protocols. A communication unit for Internet service may be a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), wireless broadband (Wibro), or Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (Wimax) communication unit. Here, the GSM, CDMA, and WCDMA communication units may be 3G communication unit, and the LTE communication unit may be 4G communication unit.
When a portable terminal having a plurality of communication units as described above may be connected to Internet by various wireless media, access methods are used in an order of an expensive medium. Here, when the user selects such a medium to be connected, an operation of turning-on/off a certain communication unit needs to be manually performed to connect with Internet.
For example, when a portable terminal supporting two media of Wi-Fi and 3G/4G networks is connected to the Internet, the portable terminal firstly determines presence of connection of the Wi-Fi communication unit. In this case, when the portable terminal is connected to an AP, the terminal attempts to connect with the Internet. However, when the Wi-Fi communication unit is connected to an AP but the AP is not connected to the Internet, although it may be automatically connected through a 3G/4G communication unit, a connection error message is output to a user. As a result, the user manually needs to turn-off the Wi-Fi communication unit, and to reattempt access. Further, when the portable terminal may be connected to the Internet through a Wi-Fi communication unit, although speed of connection using the Wi-Fi communication unit due to a multi-user access is lower than that using the 3G/4GA communication unit, the portable terminal may connect to the Internet by the Wi-Fi communication unit according to a cost preference medium connection policy. In this case, although a portable terminal may execute the Internet service at high speed, it may execute the Internet service through a communication unit serving the Internet service a communication unit serving at relatively low speed. In this case, when the user uses a 3G/4G communication unit instead of a Wi-Fi communication unit having low speed, only when manually turning-off the Wi-Fi communication unit, the web connection is possible by a 3G/4G communication unit.